1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp, more particularly to a LED lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with growing awareness in environmental protection consciousness and popularization of energy-saving and carbon-reduction concepts, a conventional lamp is being gradually replaced by a LED lamp since the LED lamp has relatively high light-emitting efficiency and relatively low energy consumption.
A conventional LED lamp is disclosed in Taiwan utility model No. M380442, and includes a light emitting unit having a plurality of LED chips, a lamp housing surrounding the light emitting unit, and a heat sink body connected to the light emitting unit and having a plurality of heat sink fins.
The lamp housing and the light emitting unit are fastened to the heat sink body using a plurality of screws in such a manner that the lamp housing and the heat sink body are respectively disposed at two opposite sides of the light emitting unit. Thus, when the light emitting unit is assembled with or disassembled from the lamp housing and the heat sink body, an auxiliary tool is necessary. Accordingly, the assembling and disassembling operations of the light emitting unit are time-consuming and inconvenient.